Patrick Mancini
Patrick Mancini est l'actrice française qui double Byron Montgomery dans la version française Pretty Little Liars. Biographie Patrick Mancini a suivi sa formation à l'atelier international de Théâtre Blanche Salant et Paul Weaver avec Philippe Naud et à l'atelier Théâtre Catherine Hérold. Il avait auparavant suivi des cours d'art dramatique au cours Michel Granvale avec Rosa Ruiz et Michel Granvale, au Théâtre de l'Éclipse avec Christian Jehanin et Odile Locquin. Il tourne également pour la publicité et exerce aussi son métier dans le domaine de la voix off : radio, documentaires, publicités, jeux vidéo… Théâtre * Une demande en mariage d'Anton Tchekhov, mise en scène par Tarik Aldouri, Cité Universitaire : le fiancé * L'École des veuves de Jean Cocteau, mise en scène par la collective : le garde Georges Dandin de Molière, mise en scène par Christian Jéhanin, Théâtre de l'Éclipse : Clitandre * L'Arlequin de Bergame Commedia dell'arte, de et mise en scène par Yves Le Guillochet, Théâtre de Chelles : Brighella * Les Fourberies de Scapin de Molière, mise en scène par Henri Lazarini, Théâtre de la Mare au Diable : Géronte * Pissenlit cherche un ami de et mise en scène par Annie Degay, Théâtre du Point-Virgule : le clown, les animaux (comédie musicale pour enfants) * Feu la mère de madame de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène par Patrick Massiah, Théâtre de Nesle : Joseph * L'Étourdi de Molière, mise en scène par Eudes Renant, création à Blois et tournée en région Centre : Anselme * Starting Blocks de et mise en scène par Luc Tartar, Cirque d'hiver : le livreur, le curé Les Boulingrin de Georges Courteline, mise en scène par Patrick Massiah : des Rillettes * Celui qui pense à mal de et mise en scène par Eudes Renant, Théâtre de Bagnolet : Numéro 3 * Maroc, tristement au cœur de Yoland Simon, mise en scène par Monique Tupin, Festival Terres d'Auteurs, joué à Paris Cité Universitaire, Le Havre… : le coopérant * Bâtisseurs de cathédrales, d'après la correspondance de Héloïse et Abélard, spectacle chorégraphique de Philippe Riou, Commanderie des Templiers de Chelles, Compagnie Les Passagers : Abélard * Daï d'Italo Calvino, mise en scène par Philippe Riou, Festival théâtre de rue du Mans, Compagnie Les Passagers : le Diable * Le Baiser d'Olivier Dague, mise en scène par Frédéric Bault, Festival « Traces de l'Art », Bagnolet : l'homme * À l'ombre des pigeons en rut d'Olivier Dague, mise en scène par Frédéric Bault, Festival « Traces de l'Art », Bagnolet : Marc * Le Misanthrope de Molière, mise en scène par Jacques Lorcey, Espace Carpeaux Courbevoie : Clitandre * Piège pour un homme seul de Robert Thomas, mise en scène par Reya Kumbaraci, Théâtre anglais de Vienne, tournée en Autriche et en Italie : Daniel * Le Dindon de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène par Jacques Lorcey, Centre Culturel Courbevoie : Jean et le Commissaire * Dom Juan de Molière, mise en scène par Jacques Lorcey, Espace Carpeaux de Courbevoie : Don Alonse * Le Malade imaginaire de Molière, mise en scène par Sylvain Lemarié, Théâtre de la Porte St-Martin : Cléante et Monsieur Purgon * Feu la mère de madame de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène par Philippe Naud : Joseph * Amour et Piano de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène par Philippe Naud : Baptiste * Par la fenêtre de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène par Philippe Naud : Hector * Huis clos de Jean-Paul Sartre, mise en scène par Jean-Camille Sormain, représentations au théâtre anglais de Vienne en Autriche : Garcin * 2012 : La Campagne de Martin Crimp, mise en scène par Jean-Camille Sormain, Théâtre du Bourg-Neuf, Festival d'Avignon 2012 * 2014-2016 : Un mariage est si vite arrivé de Laurence Bru, mise en scène par Christian Garcia-Reidt et Laurence Bru, Théâtre les Feux de la Rampe (tournée 2015-2016) Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1997 : Quatre garçons pleins d'avenir : Michaël Crawczyk (Aurélien Geneix (l'acteur) / Patrick Mancini (la voix)) * date inconnue : Jonathan de Philippe Braunstein * date inconnue : Remords posthumes de Thomas Benet * date inconnue : Histoire à dormir debout de Marie Chevais * 2001 : Charmant garçon de Patrick Chesnais : le client du restaurant * 2007 : 9 femmes à Paris de Peter Reinhard : Yves Courts métrages * Trèfle, piano, cœur, pique de Bérengère Chenin * Galba de Catherine Lerasle * Z-Day de Yannick Panarotto * Flash-Back de Philippe Guillaume et Jean-Pierre Armand * Ouf de Marc Jan-Jean * L'Insoumis de Nicolas Romer * La Vieille Tante de Blandine Bernhard * Tombée du ciel de Philip Malca * Louis de Nicolas Cornut * Pas à pas de Nicolas Mucchielli * Évidence de Jean-Camille Sormain * Répétition de Thibault Georgeaud * 2015 : For Sarah's Love de Frédéric Kofman Télévision Séries télévisées * 2005 : Commissaire Moulin : le gardien de la paix (saison 7, épisode 1 : Le Pire des cauchemars) * 2007 : Femmes de loi : le mécanicien PAP Airways (saison 7, épisode 3 : La Fille de l'air) * 2008 : La Lance de la destinée : Nathan (Giuseppe Soleri (l'acteur) / Patrick Mancini (la voix)) (mini-série en 6 épisodes) * 2012 : Le jour où tout a basculé : Rémi (saison 3, épisode 16) Téléfilms * 1992 : Le Silence de l'été de Véronique Aubouy : ? * 1996 : Adorable petite bombe de Philippe Muyl : le technicien vidéo * 2001 : Vivre ensemble de Thierry Boscheron : ? * 2005 : Un prof en cuisine de Christiane Lehérissey : le médecin-pompier * 2012 : Le Trésor de la Cassandra de Hervé Renoh et Estelle Simon : le pilote Voxographie Cinéma Films * Shawn Ashmore dans : ** X-Men (2000) : Bobby Drake / Iceberg ** X-Men 2 (2003) : Bobby Drake / Iceberg ** The Quiet (2005) : Connor ** X-Men : L'Affrontement final (2006) : Bobby Drake / Iceberg ** Mother's Day (2010) : George Barnum ** Frozen (2010) : Joe Lynch ** X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) : Bobby Drake / Iceberg * Steve Coogan dans : ** Amour, Vengeance et Trahison (1998) : Bruce Tick ** La Nuit au musée (2004) : Octavius ** La Nuit au musée 2 (2008) : Octavius ** Elle s'appelle Ruby (Ruby Sparks) (2012) : Langdon Tharp ** Philomena (2013) : Martin Sixsmith ** La Nuit au musée : Le Secret des Pharaons (2014) : Octavius * John Cusack dans : ** City Hall (1996) : le député maire Kevin Calhoun ** Le Maître du jeu (2003) : Nicholas Easter ** War, Inc. (2008) : Hauser ** Le Spa à remonter dans le temps 2 (2015) : Adam * Ben Stiller dans : ** Mary à tout prix (1998) : Ted ** The Suburbans (2000) : Jay Rose ** Permanent Midnight (2001) : Jerry Stahln 1 ** Dodgeball ! Même pas mal ! (2004) : White Goodman * Andreas Schmidt dans : ** Conamara (2000) : Axel ** Rêve de gloire (2004) : Winnie ** Un été à Berlin (2005) : Ronald ** Neandertal (2006) : Rudi * Campbell Scott dans : ** Innocent (1993) : Leonard Markham ** Love Dance (1995) : Gabriel ** Duma (2005) : Peter * John Turturro dans : ** Clockers (1995) : l'inspecteur Larry Mazilla ** Inside Job (2003) : Harry ** Panique à Hollywood (2008) : Dick Bell * Adrien Brody dans : ** Oxygen (1999) : Harry ** Le Village (2004) : Noah Percy ** Une arnaque presque parfaite (2008) : Bloom * Luke Wilson dans : ** La Famille Tenenbaum (2001) : Ritchie Tenenbaum ** Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours (2004) : Orville Wright ** Hoot (2006) : officier David Delinko * Danny Dyer dans : ** Rouge à lèvres et arme à feu (2001) : Danny ** The Football Factory (2004) : Tommy Johnson ** Dead Man Running (2009) : Bing * Justin Long dans : ** Jeepers Creepers 2 (2004) : Darry ** Die Hard 4 : Retour en enfer (2007) : Matt Farrell ** Trop loin pour toi (2010) : Garrett * Michael C. Hall dans : ** Ultimate Game (2009) : Ken Castle ** Kill Your Darlings (2013) : David Kammerer ** Juillet de sang (2014) : Richard Dane * Chris Kattan dans : ** Monkeybone (2001) : Organ Donor Stu ** Le Jackpot de Noël (2007) : Leo Cardoza * Jake Gyllenhaal dans : ** Le Jour d'après (2004) : Sam Hall ** Jiminy Glick in Lalawood (2005) : lui-même * Edward Burns dans : ** Un coup de tonnerre (2005) : Travis Ryer ** Conspiracy (2009) : John Reed * Troy Garity dans : ** Sunshine (2007) : Harvey ** Ma mère, ses hommes et moi (2009) : Becker * Paul Schneider dans : ** De l'eau pour les éléphants (2011) : Charlie O'Brien ** The Babymakers (2012) : Tommy Macklin * Michiel Huisman dans : ** World War Z (2013) : Ellis, un soldat survivant de la base de Hampshire ** Adaline (2015) : Ellis Jones * 1994 : L'Amour en équation : Ed Walters (Tim Robbins) * 1994 : Radioland Murders : Roger Henderson (Brian Benben) * 1995 : Guillaumet, les ailes du courage : Henri Guillaumet (Craig Sheffer) * 1996 : Le Journal de Luca : Luca (Roberto Zibetti) * 1996 : Le Fan : Manny (John Leguizamo) * 1996 : Escroc malgré lui : Ramon (Felix Pire) * 1997 : The House of Yes : Anthony Pascal (Freddie Prinze Jr.) * 1997 : Breast Men : Dr Christopher Saunders (David Schwimmer) * 1997 : Prince Vaillant : le prince Vaillant (Stephen Moyer) * 1997 : Paradis express : Rudi Wurlitzer (Jan Josef Liefers) * 1997 : Bienvenue à Gattaca : Anton Freeman (Loren Dean) * 1997 : Twin Town : Jeremy Lewis (Rhys Ifans) * 1997 : Parties intimes : lui-même (Howard Stern) * 1998 : Drôle de couple 2 : Brucey Madison (Jonathan Silverman) * 1998 : Godzilla : Ed, l'ingénieur WIDF (Nicholas J. Giangiulio) * 1998 : I Love L.A. : Richard (David Tennant) * 1998 : Couvre-feu : l'expert des empreintes (David Costabile) * 1999 : En direct sur Edtv : New York Guy (Lombardo Boyar) * 1999 : Passé virtuel : Jason Whitney / Jerry Ashton (Vincent D'Onofrio) * 2000 : The Patriot : Dan Scott (Donal Logue) * 2000 : Bangkok, aller simple : Jason (Paul Walker) * 2000 : Ordinary Decent Criminal : Maître McHale (Conor Mullen) * 2000 : Born Romantic : Eddie (Jimi Mistry) * 2000 : Endiablé : Bob (Paul Adelstein) * 2000 : Les Opportunistes : Michael « Mikey » Lawler (Peter MacDonald) * 2000 : Pitch Black : Paris P. Ogilvie (Lewis Fitz-Gerald) * 2001 : Pearl Harbor : capitaine Danny Walker (Josh Hartnett) * 2001 : Docteur Dolittle 2 : Bandit, le 2e chien et l'animal de la forêt (Jamie Kennedy) (voix) * 2001 : Fast and Furious : le pilote rasta (David Douglas) et voix additionnelles * 2002 : La Chute du faucon noir : voix additionnelles * 2002 : L'Amour extra-large : Ralph Owens (Zen Gesner) * 2002 : Le Projet Laramie : Moises Kaufman (Nestor Carbonell) * 2002 : Infidèle : Bill Stone (Chad Lowe) * 2002 : Autour de Lucy : Doug (John Hannah) * 2002 : Le Rideau final : Dave Turner (Aidan Gillen) * 2002 : Nicholas Nickleby : M. Folair (Alan Cumming) * 2003 : Ivresse et Conséquences : Paul Coleman (Jason Lee) * 2003 : Bad Boys 2 : Floyd Poteet (Michael Shannon) * 2004 : Man on Fire : Samuel Ramos (Marc Anthony) * 2004 : Jeepers Creepers 2 : le jeune visitant le Creeper (Marshall Cook) * 2004 : L'Enlèvement : Tim Hayes (Alessandro Nivola) * 2004 : Crazy Kung-Fu : Beignet (Zhi Hua Dong) * 2004 : Les Vacances de la famille Johnson : Stan (Christopher B. Duncan) * 2005 : I, Robot : la voix du robot NS5 (Scott Heindl) * 2005 : Le Territoire des morts : Charlie (Robert Joy) * 2005 : Be Cool : Shotgun (Seth Green) * 2006 : Le Diable s'habille en Prada : Christian Thompson (Simon Baker) * 2006 : Big Mamma 2 : agent Kevin Kennelly (Zachary Levi) * 2006 : Blackout : Broken Nose (Greg Kinnear) * 2006 : Confetti : Josef (Stephen Mangan) * 2007 : 7 h 58 ce samedi-là : Hank (Ethan Hawke) * 2007 : Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem : Tim (Sam Trammell) * 2008 : Délire Express : Saul Silver (James Franco) * 2008 : Redbelt : Bruno Silva (Rodrigo Santoro) * 2008 : The Echo : Bobby (Jesse Bradford) * 2009 : Avatar : Norm Spellman (Joel Moore) * 2009 : Démineurs : le spécialiste Owen Eldridge (Brian Geraghty) * 2009 : Hierro : Matías (Javier Mejían 3) * 2010 : Millénium 2 : La Fille qui rêvait d'un bidon d'essence et d'une allumette : Paolo Roberto (Paolo Roberto) * 2010 : Les Yeux de Julia : Angel / le faux Iván (Pablo Derqui) * 2011 : Green Lantern : Thomas Kalmaku (Taika Waititi) * 2012 : Jason Bourne : L'Héritage : le colonel Eric Byer (Edward Norton) * 2012 : Argo : Brice (J. R. Cacia) * 2013 : Foxfire, confessions d'un gang de filles : le directeur des poursuites (Christian Lloyd) * 2013 : Passion : le procureur (Benjamin Sadler) * 2013 : Effets secondaires : Dr Jonathan Banks (Jude Law) * 2013 : Rush : le mécanicien BRM (James Sives) * 2013 : Iron Man 3 : Gary, le caméraman (Adam Pally) * 2014 : Monuments Men : Sam Epstein (Dimitri Leonidas) * 2014 : Brick Mansions : le maire (Bruce Ramsay) * 2014 : American Nightmare 2: Anarchy : Roddy (Niko Nicotera) * 2014 : Les Poings contre les murs : Dennis Spencer (Peter Ferdinando) * 2015 : Enfant 44 : Ivan Sukov (Nikolaj Lie Kaas) * 2015 : Les Suffragettes : Benedict Haughton (Samuel West) Films d'animation * 1995 : Pompoko : Ponkichi * 2002 : Spirit, l'étalon des plaines : voix additionnelles * 2009 : Battle for Terra : Senn Télévision Séries télévisées * Chris Vance dans : ** Prison Break (2007-2008) : James Whistler ** Mental (2009) : Dr Jack Gallagher ** Burn Notice (2010) : Mason Gilroy * Chad Lowe dans : ** Bones (2009) : Brandon Casey (saison 4, épisode 17) ** Pretty Little Liars (depuis 2010) : Byron Montgomery ** Rizzoli and Isles (2016) : Charlie Douglas (saison 6, épisode 14) * Shawn Ashmore dans : ** La Prophétie du sorcier (2006) : Ged des Dix Aulnes (mini-série en 2 épisodes) ** Quantum Break (2016) : Jack Joyce (mini-série en 4 épisodes) * Ben Bass dans : ** Rookie Blue (2010-2015) : Sam Swarek ** Casual (2016) : Harry (2 épisodes) * David Julian Hirsh dans : ** Weeds (2012) : le rabbin David Bloom ** Rosewood (2016) : Dr Kipley Reed (saison 1, épisode 15) * 1996 : Central Park West : Peter Fairchild (John Barrowman) * 1998 : De la Terre à la Lune (From the Earth to the Moon) : James McDivitt (Conor O'Farrell) (4 épisodes - mini-série) * 2004 : À la Maison-Blanche : Ryan Pierce (Jesse Bradford) * 2006-2012 : Weeds : plusieurs voix additionnelles * 2007 : Thief : Vincent Chan (Will Yun Lee) (mini-série) * 2007-2013 : Dexter : Dexter Morgan (Michael C. Hall) * 2008 : The Company : Leo Kitzsky (Alessandro Nivola) * 2009 : Lie to Me : le garde du corps (Brian Tee) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2010 : Defying Gravity : Ajay Sharma (Zahf Paroo) * 2010 : Shattered : inspecteur Ben Sullivan (Callum Keith Rennie) * 2011 et 2013 : Borgia : Michelotto Corella (Petr Vanek) * 2012 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Dr Darcy Garland (Jonathan Watton) * 2013 : Mom : Adam (Justin Long) (3 épisodes, saison 1) * 2014 : Mob City : Bugsy Siegel (Edward Burns) * 2014 : Those Who Kill : Dr Thomas Schaeffer (James D'Arcy) * 2014 : Fargo : M. Numbers (Adam Goldberg) * 2014 : The Blacklist : Tom Keen (Ryan Eggold) * 2015 : Salem : Isaac Walton (Iddo Goldberg) * 2015 : Episodes : lui-même (David Schwimmer) (saison 4, épisode 5) Téléfilms * Jan Josef Liefers dans : ** Des parents sur mesure (1999) : Roger Leonhard ** Un koala, mon papa et moi (2006) : Thomas Löwe ** Au cœur de la tempête (2007) : Markus Abt ** Pouvoir et Séduction (2008) : Laurens Wagner * Campbell Scott dans : ** L'Échoppe des horreurs (1998) : Ben Carlyle ** Les Derniers jours de la Terre (2007) : William Phillips * 1996 : Shaughnessy, the Iron Marshall : Tommy Shaughnessy (Matthew Settle) * 1997 : Harcèlement mortel : Adam (Rob Estes) * 2002 : Kung Pow! : Chosen One (Steve Oedekerk) * 2007 : Masters of Horror 2 : Une famille recomposée : David Fuller (Matt Keeslar) * 2007 : Le Boxeur et la Coiffeuse : le gardien de prison (Andreas Schmidt) * 2007 : Le Passé pour cible : Colin Sommerville (Sean Gallagher) * 2010 : La Mort sous silence : Roland Sturm (Christoph Zadra) * 2012 : Mes parrains sont magiques, le film : Grandis Timmy : Jorgen von Strangle (Mark Gibbon) * 2014 : Lizzie Borden a-t-elle tué ses parents ? : Andrew Jennings (Billy Campbell) * 2016 : Une inquiétante infirmière : Marco (Matthew MacCaull) Séries télévisées d'animation * 1994-1996 : Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit : Tony Dracon * 1997 : Barbe Rouge : Éric Lerouge * 2001 : Mes parrains sont magiques : Jorgen van Strangle * 2003 : Jimmy Neutron : Pompoko * 2005-2008 : Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : Hahn, Maître Yu, le roi de la Terre Kuei, Due, un garde, Piandao (1re voix) et le roi Bumi (2e voix) * 2009 : Monsieur Bébé : le papa depuis 2010- : Les Pingouins de Madagascar : Mason, l'un des singes Jeux vidéos * 1999 : Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2000 : X-Men : Bobby Drake / Iceberg * 2001 : Shrek : Shrek, Spider-Man * date inconnue : Tomb Raider : voix additionnelles * 2005 : Madagascar : Alex, le lion * 2006 : Neverwinter Nights 2 : ? * 2007 : Halo 3 : des marines et voix additionnelles * 2007 : Mass Effect : Elias Keeler * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Tamlen * 2009 : Risen : Caspar * 2009 : Halo 3: ODST : ? * 2009 : Assassin's Creed II : Ugo, de la Guilde des voleurs de Venise, un proche de Rosa et Antonio / frère O'Callahan, moine irlandais de Romagne, à Forlì * 2009 : James Cameron's Avatar: The Game : ? * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : le mécanicien Donnelly * 2013 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes : Captain America, Œil-de-Faucon, Jarvis, Deadpool * 2014 : Lego Batman 3 : Au-delà de Gotham : Adam West, Green Loontern * 2014 : Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : le procureur Flipet, voix additionnelles * 2016 : Quantum Break : Jack Joycen Voix off Documentaires * Que lisent les chinois : le narrateur (Arte) * L'Ivresse des poètes : le narrateur (Arte) * La Ville de demain : Le Photographe Peter Bialobrzeski : le narrateur (Arte) * Kent Nagano : Airs d'enfants : le narrateur (Arte) * L'Usine à rêves socialiste : le narrateur (Arte) * Une vie de Chimp’ : le narrateur (émission Grandeur Nature, France 2) * Yasnaïa Poliana, le refuge de Tolstoï : le narrateur (Arte) * Le Jaguar, chasseur solitaire : le narrateur (Arte) * Les Parc nationaux américains : le narrateur (Arte) * 2005 : L'Enfant volé, le 11e Panchen Lama (voice-over, France 5) * 2006 : Jonestown, le suicide d'une secte (voice-over) * 2007 : Opération Homecoming (voice-over, Arte) * 2011 : Les Larmes des crocodiles de Luc Marescot et Laurent Ballesta : le narrateur (émission Grandeur Nature, France 2) * 2014 : La Côte Est des États-Unis de Peter Bardehle et Sven Jaax (Les Plages du New Jersey ; Les Coursiers à vélo de Manhattan) (Arte) Publicités * Speedy * Solidays * Kia * Ford * 2011 : Canalsat * 2012 : La Banque postale * 2013 : Fiat * depuis le 21 septembre 2013 : voix off de la présentation de la chaîne Canal+ Séries * 2014 : IBM : L'Authenticité made with les données (Made with IBM) Catégorie:Comédiens VF